Survival Training
by Infactrus Pennae
Summary: Set during Spock's Academy years  not the movie . A group of cadets & Spock must complete survival training on the Vulcan desert with some of the cadets not so willing to follow a Vulcan/Human hybrid.


Title: vre'kasht t' T'Kasi (Outcast of Vulcan)

Sarek reviewed the list of cadets who would transverse the desert of Go'an. These cadets would spend the next four months of their training on the surface of Vulcan; fourteen days would be in the Vulcan Science Academy and the remainder in the openness of the desert. Each semester, a Vulcan instructor was chosen to complete the training. This semester, that instructor would be Sarek himself. Though he did not officially approve of the Starfleet exercise taking place on Vulcan soil, he did understand the necessity of it. Humans were not accustomed to the higher heat and lower gravity Vulcan had to offer.

This was to be Sarek's first endeavor at teaching desert survival to a group of Starfleet cadets. When he first received his notice he was not entirely pleased he would have to teach Starfleet cadets when he had been so open about his belief 'Vulcans had no place in Starfleet'. He had logically tried all he could to see his way out of the exercise. However, both Head Master Sotyl and Vice Admiral Grant thought Sarek would be the ideal instructor for this particular group.

The group was made up of eleven humans and one listed as simply non-human. The only thing that would signify who each person was on the list was their class ranking and Starfleet serial number. Sarek was most surprised to see the non-human was ranked in the top ten percentile. Normally, humans seem to fare better then their non-human counterparts. This time Sarek was sure none of the cadets would do very well. The Vulcan exercise was difficult, even for a Vulcan, this time of year. It was at a time 40 Eridani was at its most intense.

To complicate matters, the Vulcan Instructor was expected to open his or her home to the cadet for the initial fourteen days. It was a gesture of good will on the instructor's behalf and a lesson in cultural courtesy on the cadet's behalf. Sarek was not at all pleased about this either but his wife very much looked forward to having the group of boys in her home. The dwelling was large enough and housed enough bedrooms three cadets could share a room, leaving their room and the room of their son empty.

As Sarek aided his wife in preparing the rooms, he looked at the closed door that belonged to Spock. He couldn't help but to wonder if it would ever again be filled with the sounds of his son's voice. These three years had been hard on Sarek, almost as hard as they had been on Amanda. He many times, over the course of the years, wanted to tell Spock he had been wrong, but he was Vulcan and acted in a logical fashion. Vulcans abhorred violence and a Starfleet officer at times would be called to act in a violent manner, even commit murder.

Never-the-less, Sarek was to turn four months of his life over to Starfleet, per an agreement between Vulcan and the Federation. At least Sarek was relieved Vulcan was not the only planet to be put out by the cadet intrusion, Betazed—for water survival and Yucanin—for subzero temperature training. The thought of his son going through training on Yucanin unsettled Sarek. He recalled his own experience on the planet caused an acute case of pneumonia.

The cadets were due to arrive at the spaceport in one hour twenty-three minutes and eight seconds. It gave Sarek just enough time to lock out any of his and Amanda's personal files from the estate's computer system. Though Starfleet cadets were on an honor code, he still did not trust them with his sensitive diplomatic material.

Geoff sat on the shuttle that transported them from Earth to Vulcan. He looked at his roommate and friend, "So will it be hard?"

"Will what be hard?" The cadet responded.

"Vulcan training, you have BEEN to Vulcan right, Mutt?" Another cadet said as he laughed.

This caused the entire shuttle to laugh. The young cadet just sighed and fell into a deep period of silence. He was not looking forward to this exercise for more then just the fact he was the outcast among humans. In this case he would also be the outcast among Vulcans and that disturbed him more.

"Ignore him. He won't be laughing when you are serving on the best ship in the fleet." Geoff said as he gave the jokester a glare.

The young cadet just looked at his friend and then back down to his lap where a picture of his family sat. He longed to see his mother, but with his tight schedule he was sure it would not be at all possible.

"Your parents?" Geoff asked as he looked at the picture.

The cadet nodded. "My mother and father, I have not seen either of them since I joined Starfleet." The one fact he regretted.

Sarek stood waiting at the space station. He was positive he would know a dozen cadets when he saw them. Starfleet uniforms stuck out on a space station full of Vulcans. Not to mention these were a group of humans, with one exception.

One by one, Sarek watched as the cadets disembarked the shuttle. When the final cadet walked off the ship his eyes locked with the cadet's. He could not believe how thin the cadet was. No doubt, his wife would insist this particular cadet be 'fattened up' as she called it. Finally as the cadets stood in formation, he addressed them. "I am Sarek of Vulcan. I will be your desert survival instructor for the next four months. I will only tell you once, I expect each of you to listen to me, and follow my instructions to the letter. Your lives depend on it. Now before we return to where you will spend the next fourteen days, I would like to know two things: your name and what your training is in. This will help me to ascertain how I utilize you in your training exercise."

The first cadet to speak up was, "Cadet First Class Geoffrey T. Jenson. My studies include command training and interplanetary relations."

Each cadet took his turn in telling Sarek who he was and what he was training for. Then lastly came the non-human cadet, "Cadet First Class Spock. My studies include…" his eyes shifted slightly not to meet Sarek's gaze, "computers and life science."

"Oh the Mutt has a voice again." The jokester laughed.

Sarek watched Spock's reaction and was inwardly pleased to see he had come above his boyish temper. "Cadet Stephens, am I not correct that Starfleet teaches you all life forms are important?"

"Sir, yes sir." The boy said as he snapped his eyes up to meet Sarek's glare.

"Then I suggest you behave in a manner more becoming a cadet. To my understanding the term 'mutt' means a dog that is of mixed breeds. Since I speculate you are referring to Cadet Spock as a mutt, I can assure you Vulcan has no dogs." He left out the words 'MY son'.

Sarek looked at the group of Cadets; each of them held their own traits, he was sure. Over the course of the next fourteen days he would have to way their individual strengths and weaknesses.

Cadet Stephens had already demonstrated the ability to, as Amanda might say, 'talk trash'. A trait Sarek thought could be useful. One of the lessons of desert survival was also, maintaining the surrounding as they were found. This was not limited to just the tools used, but the bi-product of any thing consumed. Cadet Stephens would make a perfect 'sanitation engineer'.

Another cadet had formal training in astrogeology—the study of geology as it related to various planets. This no doubt would prove useful when scaling the cliffs of the Go'an mountain range that lay in the heart of the Go'an desert.

Yet another was a botanist. Sarek would turn all his students into make shift vegetarians, so the cadet's knowledge of plant life would come in handy. Many plants on Vulcan were either poisonous to eat or simply poisonous to the touch. There were also a few like the im'roi kahm spa'ra kastik (walking flesh eater plant) or d'mallu vine that thrived on the carcasses of what ever it could catch in its tentacles. It was the only Vulcan life form that was known to be able to naturally defeat an adult lematya.

Two cadets were studying engineering; they would be the ones to erect suitable dwellings to stay out of the hot Vulcan sun.

An additional cadet was studying to be a navigator. He would be in charge of charting their journey.

Where as, one cadet was in medicine; he would be of great benefit in the event a medic would be needed. In Go'an one must always be ready for the unexpected. So a medic was most definitely a highly logic choice.

There was even a communications specialist in the group. This cadet would be perfect for any information relays.

Another cadet was training to not only locate water but to also make it suitable for consumption. With yet another cadet skilled in the culinary arts, Sarek doubted they would have need for fancy dishes but the boy could make some of the desert plant palatable to humans.

The final two cadets, Jenson and Spock would be assigned security detail and command, respectively. Sarek's reasoning for Jenson's position was quite logical. Jenson wanted to command; before he could learn the tact of command, he first had to learn the value of order. Security was a very important part of order, making it in Sarek's opinion a logical solution.

Spock on the other hand, Sarek would like to be able to say his reasons where logical, but he was even unclear the logic of his choice. He would have Spock lead for two reasons: one, he wanted his son to see he was ill suited for Starfleet and two, he hoped it would allow his son to teach Cadet Stephens a lesson in IDIC.

One by one Sarek informed the cadets of the duties he planned out for them. As he expected Cadet Stephens protested his placement as 'sanitation engineer'.

"That is bull shit." The cadet said in a storming tone. "Why do I have to clean up the shithouse? I am studying planetary ecology."

"Cadet in this instance the 'shithouse' as you call it is MY desert. Consider your own planet's ecological history, chemicals polluted your air supply and depleted the ozone layer to a level cancer ran ramped. It was not until the late twenty-first century that the issues were completely resolved and eradicated. Chemicals make up both bowel and urinary byproducts. Some of those byproducts have properties that could damage the native ecology. It is your job, as it could be in a real mission, to find ways to protect the native ecology."

The boy considered Sarek, "my apologies," he lowered his eyes humbled by Sarek's lesson.

Sarek could have explained it was not necessary to apologize but Starfleet was also about following orders and not questioning them. "See it does not happen again. Questioning orders in the desert could mean the difference between life and death.

Spock was the next to open his mouth, but was unclear how to address Sarek. He knew if the others knew Sarek was his father he would never be able to lead them.

Sarek noticed the confusion on Spock's face. His ability to hide it had not yet advanced enough for Sarek not to notice. Instead of addressing Spock alone he addressed the group, "Cadets, since we will be spending a great deal of time in the desert, I would prefer you call me as I addressed myself to you, Sarek." He knew that would be hard for Spock, but it would also provide Spock the chance chose how he would see Sarek, as a teacher, father, or hopefully both.

Spock nodded and said no more as he awaited the transport in silence with the rest of the boys.

The time it took to leave the space station and return to Sarek's estate was full of silence. Neither father nor son spoke, like wise each cadet contemplated his own duties and how they would benefit by his training.

Spock paused a moment before he stepped off the land shuttle. This was his home, or had been before he declared himself vre'kasht, inside would be his mother. He sighed as he thought about the pain his distance had caused her. Before he had a chance to step off the shuttle into the clear view he watched Amanda move out of the house. He found it impossible not to let out a gasp as he saw her.

"Sarek, you have returned," she said with a warm smile, "and you have brought the cadets. Boys, I have prepared food for each of…." She paused as she looked at the cadet still standing in the shadows of the shuttle. Her eyes clearly made out the well defined tips of the ears. Her smile brightened as she continues her speech, "you. For some of you it may be your first taste of Vulcan food. If you are not aware, Vulcan's do not eat meat so you will find none in our home. Also Vulcan spices are more potent then Earth's so you may find your mouths on fire. Do not drink sodas, rather drink lematya milk; it has properties that numb the taste buds enough to ease the pain…and it will be painful, until you adjust."

Spock moved off the shuttle and into his mother's clear view. He was unsure how he wanted to handle the fact he was in his parent's home. No one knew he was the son of Ambassador Sarek. They only knew he was a human/Vulcan hybrid.

He at least had the knowledge his mother would not embarrass him. She may treat him differently then the other cadets but neither she nor Sarek would state he was their son unless Spock wished it. Vulcans held privacy in high regard.

Finally he addressed Amanda formally and raised the traditional Vulcan solute, "I am most honored to be in your home."

"The honor is ours I assure you," she said sweetly.

"Cadets your first lesson will be Vulcan etiquette; how to present yourselves for meal. Cadet Spock, please see they each understand correct mannerisms as it pertains to dining." He turned to his wife, "While the cadets prepare for their lesson allow me to assist you." Sarek moved towards the house, "I will expect that you do not enter my home until you each know the correct way to do so."

"Aye S..arek," Spock couldn't help but to fell wrong about calling the man who gave him his life by his name.

Spock easily gathered all but one of the cadet's around him. As always Cadet Stephens wasn't about to listen to some know it all outsider. He figured all he had to do was to keep his mouth shut and he would get through this humiliating exercise in stupidity.

Spock watched his fellow cadet move away from the group and towards the garden. "I would be careful if I were you Freddrick." He knew all too well the Lemaytas ventured close by.

Cadet Stephens looked back to the mutt that addressed him. "You talking to me Mutt?" With Sarek not around he was not about to treat the Vulcan bastard like he was anything more than the inferior piece of street trash he was.

Spock's brow drove straight into his hairline. "Indeed, I am, though you can address me as 'chief'." It was the unofficial title the lead cadet was given during any training exercises. "I prefer not pick your bones off the sands of my father because you choose to venture into the desert unarmed. There are creatures out there that make lions look like kittens."

"What ever." The cadet said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fred, can you tell me what you bothered to study about Vulcan on the trip from Earth?" Cadet Jenson asked as he moved towards him. "You know we were supposed to complete a report on Vulcan PRIOR to landing." Everyone had to do one. It had to consist of three main elements: Cultural, Geological, and Zoological. Each part must be further broken down into a basic study of how they inner acted as a whole. "IF you would have done your homework, you would know that the desert is filled with all sorts of nasty creatures that just love to eat 'shit cleaners'."

"Geoffmy boy, I could give two hoots about Vulcan. I am only here because I have to be. Pass or fail I will still be a member of Starfleet. I, my dear Geoff, am a lifer. My family helped to bring Starfleet to the entity that it is today. No matter what I do I will not lose the chance to be at the minimum a Captain. Especially, not because some stupid pointed eared Instructor, who has no pull with anyone." He was proud of his family's rich Starfleet tradition. His father now served as Commodore over the 7th fleet; his grandfather was retired Vice-Admiral, once in charge of the academy itself. So there was no way in hell any damn no account Vulcan instructor could get him kicked out.

Spock felt his blood boil, but in Vulcan fashion he cooled his temper before it was able to boil over the surface. As he was about to correct Cadet Stephens about the pull his 'instructor' had over the Federation itself. "If you would have studied anything about Vulcan you would have found Ambassador Sarek's name mentioned numerous times."

Geoff looked at Spock puzzled, "Ambassador?" He had already figured Sarek was Spock's father but he had chosen not to say anything until Spock wanted to talk about it. He did know the relationship the two had was volatile to say the least.

"You mean to tell me a freck'n Ambassador is going to teach us desert survival? How the hell does he know anything about desert survival? He would not have had to fight for anything in his life. No wonder he has that slut of a human wife."

Spock had about all he could handle, he was not about to allow anyone to call his mother a slut. He moved into take the boy on. Instead Geoff raised his fist and landed it dead into the left cheek, right below the eye. "Shut up Fred!"

The other boys began to egg on both cadets. Soon it became so loud outside that Sarek and Amanda moved from the house to where the boys surrounded Geoff and Fred as they fought. "Cadet Spock, I told you to explain Vulcan etiquette during meals. I instead find your charges fighting." Sarek considered what punishments should be. Then he choose to ask Spock himself, admitting he didn't know how to handle it as Starfleet would. "What would be the form of discipline Starfleet would use in this form of situation?"

"Sir, Starfleet arranges for a boxing match between the cadets in question." Spock explained to his father.

Sarek eyebrow rose deep into his hairline. "Indeed, well perhaps a lesson in a Vulcan discipline would be in order then." He looked over the group of cadets. "Each of you will fast tonight and take a daybreak hike to Shi'Kahr and back. Upon your return you will each state one of the twelve principle Articles of the Federation." He looked to his wife, "For now, since my wife is human, apologize for the meal she had prepared and you have duly wasted."

Spock lowered his eyes, he knew his father enough to know this was not a pleased moment. Sarek's eyes spoke the volumes of discontentment.

Amanda graciously accepted the apologies of the students as they entered the home. Most of them sounded profoundly sincere. A few of them clearly showed they found the thought of missing a meal unpleasurable.

Naturally, her son was the only cadet not to offer an apology verbally. His expression of remorse came in the form of a look of desperation in his eyes, something, which pained Amanda dearly. She hated seeing Spock like this. He could hide his pain from anyone but her. She always knew and it tore at her heart.

Spock's wasn't easily discerned, yet she knew her son felt once again the failure. Spock set himself up to too high of standards. Not even Sarek expected complete control one-hundred percent of the time. After all, how could he expect something out of his son he was not able to do himself.

She watched as Spock removed his boots and placed them carefully by the front door, adorning house sandals once he was done. Like in Japan it was considered rude to walk upon the interior floor in the same footwear one wore outside. Amanda had noticed seven of the cadets, including, her own son had done such.

As soon as Spock entered the home, Sarek moved to re-enter the dwelling as well, with Amanda following accordingly. After retrieving his own sandals, Sarek found himself in front of the cadets. Three by three he gave out rooms.

Spock was among the last group of cadets to find a bedroom. He looked to his closed bedroom door. There had never been a time he had closed his door. It simply was not something done on Vulcan. A closed door signified something hidden; secrecy was illogical and not widely practiced. Never-the-less the door to his room was closed. He couldn't help but to wonder at the meaning. Had it simply been shut to keep the other cadets out or was it signifying something much more true to the treatment of an outcast, even one self imposed.

Sarek paused in front of the room as well. "Spock, since I have chosen you as the leader of your group of cadets I believe it fitting you have your privacy. You will, as accordance with your position, be responsible for the performance reports on your fellow cadet." He opened the door. "This is acceptable to you?"

Amanda added to make it sound better, "Treat the room as you would your own."

Spock looked at his mother and nodded, saying nothing more that might give away his status in this family. He was already concerned with the large holopainting that sat above his mother's grand piano in the sitting area. Spock had only been six in the painting but he still held a similar look. "I am honored." It was a close to 'thanks' as a Vulcan dare go.

With grace he slipped into the familiar room and waited until his father moved down the hall with the remaining two cadets Jenson and Stephens. His mother also watched until Sarek entered the final room wit the two boys. "May I enter Spock?"

He raised his brow; his mother had never before asked if she could enter. When he lived at home she would just come in, provided he was not meditating. "You have never done so in the past."

"In the past you were a boy," she said with a smile.

He shook his head in confusion, "I have not been a boy for 12.45 years." He referred to his Vulcan test of manhood the kans-wan.

Amanda laughed gently so her voice would not carry too much. "Spock, you were always my little boy. A mother never really sees her child as grown until he or she leaves the nest." She sat on the bed and patted it for him to sit with her.

"Mother, that is not logical." He moved to the bed to sit beside her.

With another light laugh she asked, "When have I ever been accused as being overly logical Spock?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she asked, "Cadet Stephens doesn't like you too much does he? He definitely, was not taught manners as a young boy." She, like Sarek, had heard every word of the conversation. They hadn't intended to eavesdrop but this time of year Vulcan windows were left open in the day to allow air to circulate throughout the house.

How was Spock to reply without breaking the honor code of not speaking out against another cadet? He felt like a small boy as his mother questioned him about the treatment his Vulcan classmates had forced him to endure. "I thought…by joining Starfleet I would find a place, where I could be me."

"And who is it you think you are Spock?" This time it was Sarek's deep baritone voice to interject.

He looked at his father. His hands tightened behind him as he gripped the bedding. Why was he always uncomfortable with his father? It was not a logical reaction. "I thought I would. I assumed Starfleet would…" he lowered his eyes, "embrace me."

Sarek's brow drew up, "Because you are a son of both Vulcan and Earth?"

"Because I was the first Vulcan," Spock explained.

"Are you not aware that Vulcan now has twenty-three applicants for Starfleet?"

Spock looked up at his father; this was something he did not know. But exactly how was it his father did? He drew his brow into his hairline, "I do not understand."

Sarek looked at his son, "Spock, all applicants must be brought to the attention of the Ambassador's office. Much like the old military academies of the United States; where they were sent to a senator for a signature. Starfleet is based mostly on Terran military history how is it you were not taught this?"

He was at a loss. How should he reply to a fact he did not know. Further more, how was he to reply to the assumption his father had to approve his application to Starfleet when he had spoken so venomously against it? "Another aspect I will endeavor to meditate on," he simply said.

"Then we will leave you to your meditation." Sarek said as he nodded to Amanda to get off the bed.

It was just before daybreak when Sarek rounded the cadets to endure their punishment. Each of them has less then ten minutes to dress and prepare themselves for morning meal. Since it was more logical to disembark so early he chose to forgo the normal morning meal ritual.

As he looked at each of the faces of the cadets it was clear only Spock had found the night beneficial. This was of course the positive effects of meditation. It helped Vulcans endure many hours with lack of sleep. During the process of meditation the body released more melatonin in one hour than it did in eight hours of restful sleep. This would no doubt give Spock an edge over his fellow cadets when it truly came time for their desert training, especially, those cadets who would stand guard at night.

As the boys gathered around him, each of them prepared for the challenge of the walk to Shir'Kar, Sarek handed each of them a credit disc. "This disc contains 200 credits. Each of you is to purchase the item or items noted on the label of the disc."

Cadet Stephens was the first to question Sarek's choice. "What why?"

Sarek raised a brow to the boy's question. Clearly, the youth had no understanding of lessons. These were not a group of Vulcans, who would go to the city and return, rather they were humans and humans were well known for their shortcuts or 'buying time' without completing the given task. "It is not logical to take the necessary supplies on an expedition?"

Fred quirked his mouth and sighed, "No, I suppose it is. I just assumed, we would be taking Starfleet issued supplies that we already have."

Sarek slightly shook his head, "When undergoing Vulcan desert training you will be expected to survive as children do during the test of Kans Wan."

Another cadet voice chimed in as he asked, "Kans Wan? What is that?"

This time it was Spock to step forward and speak, "Kans Wan is the Vulcan test of adulthood. Until a Vulcan child passes the Khans Wan the child is not considered an adult."

"When does he take it?" One of the cadets asked with a thoughtful desire in his expression.

"He or she takes it at the age of seven. It is a test for both males and females, though the females are not so challenged as the males." Sarek explained.

"Typical," Cadet Stephens mumbled.

Both Sarek and Spock raised their brows at the remark. It was then Sarek who retorted, "You will be undergoing the female's version of Kans Wan. Typically the boys are allowed nothing more than a knife and rope." He looked at the rising sun and suggested to the boys, "It would be a good time to leave before las'hark rises too high in the morning sky. You will be challenged enough to return in the mid-day sun." He looked to the cadet he had assigned as a medic and handed him a pack, "You will find all the supplies you need including tri-ox to ease the stress of breathing." Then he looked at the others. "Pace yourselves. The day is long and hot, it will not do to lose a cadet on 'a simple run to the store'." He used the term his wife had used many times over.

Spock nodded and took a handful of the dried fruits that had been set out for the boys to dine on and then took up a flask of water. In turn each of the additional cadets followed Spock's lead. Each of them that is, with the exception of Cadet Stephens. Once they all had their meals and drink they left the home and set out across the desert.

"How long will it take?" Geoff asked as he looked across the vast desert. He could see no sign of the towering city they had come to the night before.

Spock looked at him and out to the desert, "In my youth I transversed it in 1.26 standard hours."

"That long? But it didn't take that long to get here." Jenson said as he frowned at the thought of the long hike they had ahead of them.

"It is not the distant that is overly great. An aircar can easily make it in ten minutes, but we have to walk and just beyond the horizon is a mountain that must be crossed by foot." He pointed to what looked like a low lying cloud off in the distance.

"Oh," the boy replied.

"It would be wise to conserve your energy for breathing and not talking," Spock said. Even he was concerned with being slightly affected by the atmospheric differences of Vulcan and Earth. His lungs were no longer use to being taxed in the manner Vulcan was taxing them.

Jenson nodded and matched the Vulcan's pace. The rest of the boys took up the flank as the set out across the desert sands.

Amanda who had been quietly watching from the shadows of the living area moved out with a somber look. "Sarek, are you sure the boys will be safe out there? It is after all the season for the electrical storms." Though Vulcan storms contained no precipitation they did have violent bolts of lighting and hurricane force winds that could make navigating the desert impossible.

"The nearest atmospheric disturbance is more than 200 Km to the west." Sarek assured her.

Together they watched the horizon until the boys were nothing more than small specs in the desert landscaping. Amanda couldn't help but to feel concern for the cadets on this simple trek across the desert.

After twenty minutes of walking, 40 Eridani hung low in the morning sky, peaking over the now visible mountain. Even at day break it seemed to take up 30% of the horizon. A fact that didn't help since the boys had to walk directly into it. The normal reddish glow was a near purple. Geoff and a few of the other cadets stopped a moment in awe of the wondrous coloration of the sun. "What causes that?"

"It is the same affect that causes Earth's sun to appear a bright red when it 'drops' into the ocean. The blue scattered light in the atmosphere." Spock explained as he stood in watch of the rising sun. He too was in awe, but for a different reason. It had been so long since he had seen the purple coloration of his sun. If now it looked deeper purple then he had seen in 18 years of life on the planet.

"But Vulcan sky looks orange not blue like ours does," another cadet replied.

"Earth's sky carries the blue appearance because of two factors: one—blue light is trapped in the atmosphere, two-Earth is made up of 76% water which because of this blue light affect is itself blue. The light that is bounced off the ocean (like sonic waves) is then reflected back upon the Earth. It is a very similar process to the global warming theory and the greenhouse affect," Cadet Barrymore offered. He was the geologist of the group in any event.

"What are you talking about?" Cadet Stephens came to the front of the pack. "The greenhouse affect was a myth."

"No, I am afraid it was not. The effect produced as greenhouse gases allow incoming solar radiation to pass through the atmosphere, but prevent most of the outgoing infrared radiation from the surface and lower atmosphere from escaping into outer space. This process occurs naturally and has kept the temperature about 16-25 degrees Celsius warmer than it would otherwise be. Current life on Earth could not be sustained without the natural greenhouse effect." Barrymore retorted, he was clearly agitated that someone could get into Starfleet and be such a bone head.

"Speaking of temperatures it is starting to get somewhat hot." An addition cadet commented with sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"It will only get hotter as the day progresses. I would prefer to be within the city when Vulcan is at its hottest," Spock said as he moved ahead. He was not too sure humans could endure the long periods of higher temperatures that Vulcan offered.

"Perhaps you're right Spock, er… chief," Geoff said as he too returned to his walking. The sooner they reached the city, the sooner they would find some relief from the heat.

"When we reach the mountain the climb up will block some of the effects of the heat with the natural shadowing effect," Cadet Barrymore offered. It was naturally cooler on the side that faced away from the sun than the other side that was directly in the suns glare.

"Indeed, at the foot of the mountain on the other side lays a river that feeds water to Shir'Kar. On the way back we will be able to cool off there. Once we reach the stream we will only have 1.54 Km to walk." Spock explained for the benefit of all the cadets. "Once we reach the mountain there will be a set of stairs carved into the rock, along side it is a smoothed surface that runs down the mountain. It is, I would suggest, similar to a slide." It had been dug out by non-Vulcans (with permission of the Vulcan government) who could not handle the tiring climb up and down the mountain.

The other cadets chuckled slightly.

As they neared the mountain the steps and the 'slide' could be clearly made out all 200 of them. They moved in an almost vertical pattern where as the slide down was a snake like pattern.

"I thought Vulcan Mountains were high? This isn't all that high. We have roller coasters on Earth that would make that mountain look like a dwarf." Cadet Stephens said as he moved faster to the mountain. "Compared to the Rockies this isn't even a foothill."

"Mount Shir is relatively on the small side for Vulcan Mountains. We will endure mountains that will far surpass your Rockies." Spock said in a noticeable huff. He too was tiring of the cadet's remarks.

One by one they climbed the steps that lead to the final destination at the top of the mountain. Once each of the cadets had made the excruciating climb to the top Spock warned each of them. "Keep any un clothed skin off the surface of the slide. Pull up your hoods and if you have not already put on your sun visors. I will go down first to show you the proper way to navigate the drop." He pulled his hood over his hair. Before he laid down he told them. "As you near the bottom close your eyes and mouth."

As usual Cadet Stephens had to know a reason, "Why?"

"Watch and you will see." Spock said simply as he laid upon the slide with his heals crossed and his arms folded over his chest. Using his feet he pushed off down the slide and gravity took him quickly into the sand, burying him with in the cool sand.

Each Cadet took his turn down the slide in the same manner Spock had. When the final cadet reached the bottom he wiped the sand off him. "Wow what a rush…but I think I got sand up my butt." (Think about the effect of a 90 degree drop on a waterslide giving a person an enema at the bottom.)

Everyone looked at Cadet Stephens, laughing, "Time to get to work 'sewer boy'."

"Shut-up!" He demanded as he moved to the river to rinse the sand off his body and hopefully out of his butt.

Spock yelled out to Cadet Stephens, "STOP!" At the same time drawing his Starfleet issued phaser.

The other cadets first looked at Spock and then to the river that seemed to move in an unnatural manner. The rocks in the river where moving against the flow. "What is it Spock?"

"A Lematya, a single swipe of the claws will inject venom in to the victim that acts similar to that of a King Corba where it attacks the nerve endings of its victim. Nerve impulses cannot get to the muscles and Paralysis occurs, including the Diaphragm which controls breathing. It also begins to eat away at the victim on a cellular level breaking down the cell wall." Cadet Andrews, the acting medic, replied. He was sure in his bag would be a serum to counteract the effect. "Come on get back here before that damn thing gets you."

At least the boys were down wind of the creature. As long as they could manage to stay down wind they would be able to hopefully pass it with little provocation.

Slowly, Cadet Stephens moved back. He sure enough didn't want to come back from Vulcan in a body bag. Then at the last moment he drew his phaser and fired. Watching and laughing as the beast screamed before being imploded into nothingness.

"That Cadet was murder, a crime Vulcans do not tolerate." Spock said as he lowered his head in respect for the beast. "That Lematya could have had cubs to feed. Now they too have been offered a painfully slow death as well."

"But he said they are like the King Corba."

"Even poisonous snakes have a purpose dipshit. They eat vermin that would otherwise run ramped."

"On Vulcan the Lematya keep the valit (small burrowing rodent) and k'nurt (Vulcan's Rabbit) under control. Without them there would be an increase in disease that is spread by the valit." Spock found himself explaining. "If you would have taken a moment to learn about my world you would know this."

Cadet Stephens simply replied, "What do you want me to do about it now? It isn't like I can give it back its life or anything."

"No you can't. But if these were a real mission to an uncharted planet you would be in violation of the Prime Directive."

Cadet Stephens began to laugh, "You have to be kidding me. I don't think so the Prime Directive is meant for intelligent beings not some dumb animal."

"Your idea of intelligent life is not the same as that beings idea." Spock said as he moved ahead, there was no time to continue this discussion. The sun was already at a 75 degree angle to them and the heat was rising fast. "In the future all phasers are to be set on stun only. Am I understood?" He didn't care for the thought of ordering around the group of cadets but he had been placed in charge of the group. He had even been pleased to see how many came to his defense and spoke about what they knew.

"Aye chief," all but one replied in unison, and were off again.

Spock led them along side of the rivers edge stopping once in a while as native wildlife came to drink. Cadet Jenson came to the lead of the pack ad asked Spock, "I thought like Terran desert animals Vulcan animals could retain their water better."

Spock looked at him, "Like Earth animals that have been closer to water sources for generations have adapted to ultilize the water differently then there counterparts that are not by water. Vulcan like Earth has plants that are able to hold water. The animals that live away from Vulcans limited water sources live near them. We will see examples when we take the desert survival training."

Spock looked at the looming city before them. Somewhere in there she was. He really hoped that he would not face her during his stay on Vulcan. He was still ridden with guilt over Leila Kalomi, how could he have let her sway his human half? He was Vulcan predestined to marry T'Pring. Outwardly he showed no change in emotion with the exception of a single blink of the eyes.

"Shir'Kar is a big city, we will have to use the transit system to get around. Though, most of what we need can be found at the Vulcan Science Academy. They have an apothecary, where the chemicals can be found to treat the body and soil," He looked at Stephens and Andrews. "


End file.
